


Shockwave: Uprising

by thenightetc



Series: TFA: Uprising [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, I feel I should note that Sentinel is the antagonist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA fanvid set to "Uprising"--the Shockwave version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shockwave: Uprising

This was going to be “Decepticon version” but then it turned out to be just Shockwave, Shockwave, and more Shockwave, with a couple of guest appearances by Megatron. So I bowed to the inevitable and now it’s basically from Shockwave’s pov.

The song is "Uprising", by Muse, edited down.


End file.
